


Sleeping Arrangements

by Elvichar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does the Doctor sleep, anyway? Episode coda to <i>The Doctor's Wife</i>, so slight spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Doctor's Wife.

“Doctor,” Rory had asked, “do _you_ have a room?” Amy had pulled him away to find _their_ room just at the moment, before The Doctor had answered. They had had discussions about this before.

Amy and Rory’s new room did not have bunk beds. Then again, hammocks were not really an upgrade.

“Oh, that man!” Amy exclaimed when she found the room.

“Maybe this isn’t it,” Rory said, hopefully.

“This is it, this is his idea of suitable accommodation. I think he probably still thinks of me as little Amelia Pond. No sex please, we’re prudish.”

“Maybe we could find The Doctor’s room and persuade him to swap. Bet he has a good, big bed. He must sleep. I’ve seen him sleep.”

“You go find it and tell me. I’ll just try out these hammocks. I need a rest.” Rory left her trying to balance in the hanging bed. “Piratey!”

Rory stepped tentatively down the corridor; the events of the last few days were still at the forefront of his mind and he was a little bit worried that something might still happen. Plus the thought of the TARDIS as a living, breathing person was rather disturbing, even if it, she, wasn’t really anymore. The body of that girl had disappeared, as had the Ood, and he hoped their ghosts weren’t floating all over the place, lurking down darkened corridors. Not to mention all the Timelord and miscellaneous TARDIS “souls” the Ood had apparently sucked out and blown back into living bodies.

Rory sincerely hoped that there was not a room full of TARDIS avatars ready and willing, and able to perform whatever peculiar fantasy The Doctor had.

A little wander more and he found himself back at the control room; The Doctor was still fiddling about with wires and cooing gently to the TARDIS.

Rory coughed, and the Doctor looked around guiltily. “I wasn’t.... I wasn’t...” he said, flustered.

“No, I am sure. Anyway, look, I think we might need another room. That one isn’t any better than the last. We’ve got hammocks now, Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled. “That’s splendid. Hammocks are even better than bunk beds!”

“No, no they’re not. Listen, I really don’t know how you arrange things in Time Lord Land, when you’re, you know, married - or whatever timelordy thing you do - if you even do - but, well, Amy and I are married.... you do understand about the birds and the bees...?” Rory trailed off when he realised the Doctor was just looking at him, slightly confused and more than a little worried.

“Oh, of course, married people’s things, I … oh. Oh!”

“If you have a room, and a bigger bed, could you maybe swap it for ours until we get this sorted?”

“Swap?”

“Yes, I mean I don’t want to put you out - but you must have a bed... don’t you have a bed?”

“You’re going to use _my_ bed for... oh dear!”

“No, not if you put it like that! It’s just - obviously Amy and I have had a honeymoon, several honeymoons, and obviously you know other things have happened... given, um, developments. That said, it has been rather a dry spell of late.”

“Oh, of course,” The Doctor rubbed his face. “I, I’ll just arrange a different room. I’ll delete that other one....” He had pulled a lever before Rory could stop him.

Amy appeared in the control room, and rolled over. “Ow!” She said. “I was just getting to sleep!”

“Oh sorry. I didn’t realise you were still in that room, Rory didn’t say!” The Doctor said, cheerfully.

“Rory!” Amy growled.

“I...” He knew there was no use protesting.

“Anyway, there’s a new room now. A big room. A proper big room with a proper big bed. Big enough for three!” The Doctor clapped his hands.

“That’s not...” Rory started, Amy shushed him. “What?”

“Well, that’s what you were trying to tell me, wasn’t it? Oh, have I got the wrong end of the stick? Oh no, sorry, I think I got a bit carried away with all the ‘sexy’ talk the last few days. Of course, I should have a room of my own. Of course.” He turned away looking contrite. “I think I might have had a bit too much happening, emotionally, the last couple of days.”

“No. You haven’t got the wrong end of the stick. You might be one step ahead, though. Ooh, we could take it in shifts,” Amy said brightly.

“What? Amy!” Rory said, shocked.

“Rory, we’ve discussed this. Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind!” Amy said, as though it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

“It was between us,” Rory said through clenched teeth. “Like the dressing up - not for public consumption. Not in front of people.”

“Oh, Rory... The Doctor’s not people.” Amy smiled. “And sharing is good.”

“You want to sleep with the Doctor? I am not okay with that,” Rory said.

“Not just me. And not necessarily just sleep.”

There was a long silence as each of the three of them looked at the other two.

“I hope the Old Girl doesn’t get jealous,” The Doctor said eventually. The control room got suddenly brighter for a second. “Oh. It looks as though she’s onboard. Or rather, we’re onboard her. Or rather... um. Well, this is a new development. I hope you two are comfortable with foursomes, is all.”

Amy bit her lip and tried not to laugh. Rory looked dazed and confused and the Doctor looked embarrassed.

“I think this is all a bit more than I had bargained for,” Rory said warily. Though he, very significantly, did not say no.


End file.
